Knot What I Expected: A Flipside AU
by bookgirl111
Summary: It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… Featuring Galra Keith –who learns something about human mating that he probably should have known before they started! Warning: slight mentioning alpha/omega dynamics [only in Galran species], and praise kink -and of course knotting and Yaoi!


_Knot What I Expected: A Flipside AU_

Summary: **It's Lance and Keith's first anniversary –and guess what! They finally do the deed! But something unexpected occurs… Featuring Galra Keith –who learns something about human mating that he probably should have known before they started!**

 **Warning: [Because they happened on their own] slight mentioning alpha/omega dynamics [only in Galran species], and praise kink [it seemed to sound like it?].**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron LD! And I promise this is the last main story to the Knot What I Expected Trilogy! I promise nothing about extra's though!**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

"Are –are you?" the voice comes out husked, breathless.

"God… yes…" whispers the other voice, deeper than the first. Lifting up two long, tan legs over his shoulders the thrusts become even deeper than before. As the heat becomes oppressive naturally black claw-like nails tighten their grip on long lean muscles, the purple fuzz standing out against the hairless bronze legs.

Tan hands with long fingers grips his arms in a death grip. "K-Keith!" the first voice calls out. Deep blue eyes stare into bright yellow –dazed in an unknown high. "Keeeith!" a deep cry escapes as a bundle of nerves Lance wasn't even aware existed are hit for the first time.

An even deeper growl comes from above Lance. A shiver runs down his spine, completely detached from his shaking and pounding hips. Yellow eyes are darkened and filled with instinct, there is almost no semblance of rational thought behind them. Something utterly animalistic is screaming from those eyes –and Lance loves it.

Gasping Lance unknowingly tightens around Keith's already impressive growth. "Aah!" the moans don't stop and the fire in his veins has reached its peak. Lance is almost over the edge.

"Lance!" Keith growls. Giving one last slam he growls out "t-time!"

"Yes!"

"AAH!" Both of them cry out together. The world flashes white. With a grunt Keith collapses on top of Lance, listening to his boyfriends –no, lover's –chest rise and fall rapidly. Lance can tell because on each and every exhale those fluffy purple ears twitch in response.

"Keith," Lance softly whispers finally reaching his voice. There is a slight tease, or at least, that's what he's hoping for. "Your ears!" He pitches a laugh.

Lifting himself off Lance's chest, and moving around inside his sore flesh as the two are still connected, "What of them?" Keith growls bending over his ear, then he nips them – **hard**. If his lover had the energy to tease him –then he has enough to withstand some Galran teasing of his own.

" _Ah_ ," the moan is soft as Lance closes his blue eyes, completely forgetting his comment as he feels pleasure from the pain. Bucking his hips from beneath the warming sheet Galran bodies naturally are, Lance's eyes snap open as he notices something strange… within his body.

"Are you," he pauses for another breath, "still cumming?"

"Hm," Keith only hums slightly before purring as he rubs his nose deep into the juncture where Lance's neck met Lance's shoulders. Removing himself from the beautiful fresh scent brought by sweat Keith takes a growing pride as he pulls back, lifts Lance's legs off the bed around his waist, up till each leg is propped on his own shoulders again. From this position he can see the tight grip Lance's flush anus ring has around his purple cock, even with a few droplets of cum trying to escape as they drip slightly out of the tight ring.

Waiting a moment longer, Keith bucks experimentally and feels it.

"Oh!" Lance, cries out having not been prepared for the thrust, is positive that the burning of his inner walls is coming from fresh warm cum still filling him.

Looking up Lance can only liken the image to that of the grinning Cheshire cat. Keith has a perfect white smile of canines sharp enough to rip his throat out, and his dark purple fur contrasts entirely from his glowing yellow eyes. Gasping Lance swears he died and went to heaven. Those eyes… their singing of praise. Praise. For him.

"You're so perfect," Keith begins before bucking again, burying himself even deeper into Lance. "So," buck, "so," buck, "perfect." And even when Lance thinks there isn't a manner for Keith to possibly push in any further the cock within Lance seems to just continue _growing_.

And the burning sensation of cum still _hasn't_ stopped.

"Ah!" Lance cries out again and again. Not at all helping his case as Keith fights the urge to just claim him all over again. "K-Keiiiith," he finally husks out, "are you –are you getting bigger?"

Keith growls in response the urge to just take him again growing. And the warmth. God. It's eternally better than he could ever imagine it. Burning and searing warmth. The first fire of life, as his father use to call it. "So tight," he finally speaks, "so tight –just for me –right?" Bucking again, Keith continues the verbal onslaught, "Only for me –tight for me only. Understood Lance? Lance?"

Nodding feverishly Lance gives into the haze no longer able to remember his question. Later, he decides, I can ask him later.

" **Lan-n-ce** ," Keith growls softly several octaves lower than usual. "Eyes here."

Snapping his gaze back up to his lover's –Lance moans from the heat and lust being adorn down upon him. Well that, and the unbearable rush of warmth running up his spine from his and Keith's connection.

"Lance," Keith growls again to regain the other's attention, also trying to ignore how much tighter, how much pain and pleasure he is experiencing, from the narrowing entrance. The fog will settle soon and then it will be too late. "Lance," he calls out again.

"Yes…" Lance manages to whisper out, still dazed in pleasure but fighting it for his mate.

"Can I–" gritting his teeth Keith feels another heat of the growth, slamming his hips on instincts Keith buries himself back into Lance's heat, _'damn'_ he curses to himself. _"Knotyou!"_ He rushes out. "Let me knot you –Lance!"

"Yes! Yes!" Lance cries out, still not entirely sure what is happening.

Together both lovers push themselves into one another, trying harder and harder under the heat to become one entity. And then they feel it –the floodgate opening.

" _Aaah!"_ Lance cries out as Keith drives his canines into his jugular.

For the next few minutes… there is a calm, one that only comes from the fog of pheromones and internal heat as pints of cum fill the submissive partner. But as Keith comes to from the fog he pulls his teeth from the coppery taste of Lance's blood leaving only Lance's entrance, which unbearably tight around the base of his cock, as their connection. Careful not to let his lover see Keith smiles, his white teeth full of blood and eyes with killer instinct as he lets himself return to his complete Alpha nature.

Now without teeth, pheromones, and the constant stream of cum slowing down Lance soon finds himself with his brain finally turned on. Breathing heavily but coming to faster with the itching pain of his neck, Lance wines out a soft, "Ngh…" as tears begin to well up in his eyes.

" _Shh, shh,"_ Keith coos to him softly licking up the blood running down the left side of his neck and chest.

Slowly but steadily Lance can feel the pain being numbed away –from his chest at least. Blinking Lance feels as though he's waking up. Moving around slowly Lance can feel the tightness and pain around his anus –but otherwise he's fine. Looking up at his lover, he blushes under Keith's gaze still not entirely use to the Galran ever showing such devoted affection.

Finding his voice, Lance asks "What's knotting?"

Going rigid for a moment Keith blinks and whatever lingering instincts he had melted away with both shock and embarrassment brisling his fur. "Humans don't knot? Lance? Do you even know what a knot is?"

"Yeah –kinda… Knotting –swelling at the base of the cock to ensure pregnancy. Usually it has long periods of semen being poured into the female and is done for survival of the species. And yada, yada, yada…" trailing off Lance blushes… "It's just that –humans aren't one of those species… ya know equipped to do it."

An awkward silence soon consumes the two of them, since neither seemed to have bothered to ask if anything unusual like that would occur during sex or really considering the fact that they were two different species.

"I…" Keith starts, as he turns the two of them over –onto their sides so he no longer had to hold his weight from crushing Lance or keep pressure onto Lance's anus. Licking his lips Keith continues. "I wasn't positive that it would happen –the knotting that is –with the two of us being from different species I wasn't sure if my chemistry would have reacted to yours in that manner. But it did," he lets out a sigh of relief, "my alpha instincts recognized you as my omega, as my mate –that's why…" the warmth of a blush crosses over the Galra's face, "I gave in and…"

Lance blushes too remembering all of the praise.

"It's okay. Although I guess it's better to know now instead of an even worse situation." He smiles. "I imagine it be a nightmare if this happened if I had given you oral in between training sessions or if we tried a quickie right before an ally meeting." He giggles just thinking about how awful it would be, especially for Keith.

Growling playfully Keith nips Lance's ear before cuddling up with him. "Go to sleep," he mumbles no longer having the energy to deal with him mate.

"Yes kitten."

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: I FINISHED! ON TIME! YES! I have so much school work to do and I live in S Florida so Irma is not helping us out here… time to get to the list of chores in the final preparation for the oncoming level five hurricane and I hope you all the best this weekend, especially readers living in Florida!**


End file.
